Past Present Now Future
by zabimarurenji
Summary: Five years have now passed since the battle with the evil future sorceress Ultimecia. Squall and a few of his friends that fought alongside him stayed at the Garden which they were brought up and raised. With the passing of the old Headmaster.


Disclaimer: No I do not own ff8 or any of its characters. In fact I own NOTHING but this fic

Past Present Now Future

Squall Leonhart was once a man of no words, always keeping to himself not letting anyone get close to him especially his feelings and thoughts. He felt that it was pointless to care for others and that you should only care for yourself. Many thought of him as alone wolf which in a way he was. He was a cadet of a special combat unit known as SeeD which was established in the Balamb Garden. Balamd Garden was once going to be an orphanage but was soon made into a military School with regulations and rules just like any other school but possibly more strict then any ordinary school. This Story takes place Five years after the great battle between Squall and his comrades and friends with the all over seeing future Sorceress Ultimecia.

S quall sits in his chair looking outside his window. With no troubling or important thought running through his head just looking out watching as a flock of birds fly by. It was a clear sky day with hardly no clouds roaming the nicely light blue sky. With his hands laced together he wonders what events will happen today. "Headmaster Leonhart." a female voice calls to him. Hearing his proper name being called out Squall turns his chair around and looks to the one who called him. It was a young female one who Squall was quit familiar with. "Yes what is Professor Trepe?" Squall called to his once instructor when he was a student at the Balamb Garden. "The students who participated in today's SeeD Exam are here to see you." she said with her smooth soft voice. "Thank you Professor." Squall said to her and let her leave his room. He looked at the photo on his desk of him and the previous Headmaster of the Garden and Professor Trepe and his wife. It was taken during a dinner the Garden w as having after they defeated Sorceress Ultimecia

After looking at it for awhile Squall got up and walked to the other end of the room and walked to the door and walked out as the door slid open. He walked to the main elevator and went down to the second floor and walked his way to the connecting hallways near the emergency exit. He saw the group of student's there was a total of 16 but only 4 of them would be accepted to become SeeD members. He looked at each and everyone of them as they lined up in front of him making it so he can see all them. He remembered the day he was here waiting to see who passed the Exam they had to go through. When he had to wait he didn't really care much for becoming a SeeD but was accepted and now here he is five years later the Headmaster of the Garden.

After examining the nervous but also cheerful faces of the student's he walked up to them and looked into a female student in front of him. Nervous the girl gulped hoping she passed. Squall took one last long at them and stepped back a few feet and announced himself to the student's. "As you all know you are here to see if you have passed the Field Exam and to find out if you are qualified to become an official SeeD member. You have all shown your best in the written part and the battling part of the Exam. But they're will only be a select few who will become SeeD cadets. Now I will be naming those who have passed." Squall finished and looked at the student's once again before calling out those who have passed. "Jared Yuziki, Gerik Vice, Nania Werheart, and Tori Scalet." He called out all the names with clear strong precision. He watched as the student's who were called out came out of line and walked up to Squall. "You four wait for me by the elevator." he ordered the four new SeeD cadets in a low voice for only them to hear him. He looked at the remaining student's who were unfortunate to pass the exams. "Now for those of you who didn't pass don't give up because of this you still have time to study and practice to pass for the next exam you all did very well and I hope that you all will try again.. Your dismissed." Squall finished and walked off to the four who passed. All five went to the Headmaster's room where he is to give them their Rank depending on how well they did on the whole exam and after that gave them a speech on what it means to be a SeeD and that even though their now SeeD cadets doesn't mean they have privileges to do anything different then any other student. The four walked off with happiness for passing and Squall sat down in his chair.

Squall sat down taking it easy for now and unbuttoned the first three buttons to his over jacket for feeling a bit stuffy in his new uniform. He looked around aimlessly and noticed a note on his desk. Wondering when this came in he pulled it to him and picked it up. _Dear Headmas ter, Just wanted to inform you that a new monster has come in to be transferred in the Training Facility. We're having a bit of a problem then expected and we were wondering if you weren't busy you could help. Sincerely yours, ZD_

Annoyed by the letter and who it was from Squall sighed crumpled up the letter and threw it in his trash in hoping to never having to look at it again and got up walked to the closet of his room opened it and took out his sword just in case things were to get ugly and headed his way to the elevator. Making it to the first floor in only seconds Squall turned left and walked towards the Training Facility. Squall passed a few student's and nodded his head to them as they did the same to him. For being the new headmaster of the Garden for quit some time now it sill felt a little awkward. He is still bit nervous for having to lead all these student's. It's not like he hasn't done it before but now it was permanent.

Squall walked passed the Library and right into the Training area entrance. He heard a commotion but wasn't surprised by the way the letter had stated. He soon saw the problem. The new monster was a Grendel a small like dragon monster but still deadly. "Hey Headmaster!" a male voice yelled out to him. Squall turned his attention to where the voice came from and saw Zell Dincht. A man who takes things seriously but apparently wasn't taking the matter at head that's serious. Squall shook his head in embarrassment wondering why he let this man be the head of monster transference and to let him teach the training class which was to teach the student's how to fight if they didn't know how to but it also involved with the student's fighting some of the monsters that the teacher can pick but would occasionally run it by the Headmaster to see if it was ok for certain monsters but Zell hardly ever did that. "Glad you made it can you do something about this?" Z ell asked Squall.

Being annoyed by all this Squall was willingly to help out no matter how annoyed he was. Squall made an unpleased look at Zell which made Zell cower a little feeling he did something wrong. Walking up to the beast slowly not wanting to make any sudden movements to make the creature feel threatened. Squall held his gun blade in his right hand making sure the beast saw it he turned his wrist making a shimmer of light bounce off the sword into the creatures eyes which made it upset. The creature growled and pounced forward at Squall. Squall squinted his face as the beast came at him. Squall moved to the side and lightly cutting the beast on it's side as it came at him. Making a low growl and turned his body towards Squall again the Grendel ran at Squall. With a small smile on his face for feeling a little joy at this for not fighting anything in awhile Squall wanted to end it quickly even though he was having some fun. With the Grendel coming at him Squall jumped over the beast but only high enough so he could hit the beast with the tip of his sword and doing a flip and landing on his left knee. Hearing the beast coming at him quickly, Squall quickly turned his upper body and swung his sword right at the beast's face making him fall and roll back but quickly picking himself up and running back at Squall. Squall quickly got up n his feet and put his left palm out facing he beast as he quickly concentrates a lightning magic from his hand and before long he shot the few strands of lightning at ht beast making him fall and roll again on the ground but now paralyzed.

Bringing his hand down and ad relaxing his right Squall walked off with the same look on his face before fighting the Grendel. Walking passed Zell he said to him, "I think you know what to do with it now." leaving Zell and the helpers look in awe as to what happened. "You heard he headmaster move this thing into a cage." Squall heard Zell yell out to the others. Squall walked out of the Training area with his sword still in hand. He walked the hallway leading back to the main hallway and rested on a near by bench. He dropped his head down on the handle of his sword tired and annoyed and thought of nothing important once again. "I hope you find the specimen a worthy gift old friend." a familiar voice sounded in Squalls ears. He lifted his head and looked at the man responsible for the monster. "Then again my student's could handle that creature easily without my help." The tall blonde slicked hair man said. It was Squalls old and still is rival Seifer. "What are you doing here Seifer?" Squall asked with surprise and anger but mostly anger in his tone. "Just thought I'd send you a gift that's all." Seifer said with a smile. "Well thank you now get out." Squall said back with little force in his voice.


End file.
